Whack Your Neighbor
'''Whack Your Neighbor '''is an independent flash game and is one of the many installments in the "Whack It" series of games. In this game, the player chooses various items on screen to beat up their neighbor, usually in a brutal or grotesque manner. This video was uploaded on October 5th, 2015 and was the 408th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Mariya, Sydney, Andrea and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mariya joking that the idea of the game sounds like a polite way to greet your new neighbor. The girls start the game, Sydney looking at the character she'll be playing as and says he already looks frustrated. Mariya sees the dog and decides to name it dog, as the neighbor walks in and begins yelling about the dog defecating on his lawn, Andrea joking that it wasn't the dog. Sydney sees the many options she has and notices that the dog's name is Whiskey. The girls choose Whiskey, the dog jumping onto the neighbor and chewing his face off. Sydney is taken a back by the brutality, while Mackenzie is also shocked. The girls then choose the sausage, the guy giving the neighbor a sausage. The dog then suddenly lunges at the neighbor and rips off his arm, Mariya seeing it coming, while Mackenzie exclaims that she has a werewolf dog and is okay with it. Andrea wonders how long she can watch the dog gnaw on the arm. The girls then choose the beer bottle, the guy smashing the bottle on the neighbor, the neighbor falling on his back. The guy then stabs the neighbor with the broken bottle right in the face, shocking Mackenzie, who says she did not expect it. The girls then use the barbecue, the guy tricking the neighbor to come to the barbecue, taking his face and smashing it on the grills. Sydney and Mariya watch in pain, as the guy takes the gas pipe and spreads the fire on the neighbor's body. Andrea asks whether the guy is going to eat the neighbor's face, saying that he shouldn't let the nicely toasted face go to waste. The girls then choose the hose, the guy knocking the neighbor out with the spatula, Sydney asking why he had to knock the neighbor out first. The guy then takes the hose and shoves it up the neighbor's rear, Mackenzie sensing where this is going, as the guy then turns the hose on. Sydney covers her face, as the neighbor explodes into bits, Andrea joking that they now have a pond, while Mariya says the guy's an evil genius. The girls then choose the window, the guy leading the neighbor to an open window and crushing his neck by slamming the window shut. He then slices the neighbor's head off with the broken window, taking Mackenzie by surprise. Andrea says she saw something similar in an episode of supernatural once, so she's inclined to believe that it's realistic. The girls then choose the rake, the neighbor going to get his gun when he steps on a rake and is knocked out. The guy then takes the rake and stabs the neighbor with it. Sydney watches in horror, though jokes that it's like they made a fountain, Andrea saying the same thing. The girls then choose the car, the guy knocking the neighbor out. He then later welds something to the car, and five minutes later, the neighbor's legs are chained to the car while his arms are chained elsewhere. Mackenzie and Mariya are horrified at what's going to happen, as the guy drives the car, ripping the neighbor in half. Sydney is horrified, while Mackenzie is shocked and says she does not want to know whether Sydney had to play the game. The girls then choose the lawnmower, the guy knocking the neighbor out, Andrea confused to why the guy knocked him out. The guy then takes the lawnmower and runs it over the neighbor's face. Sydney watches in horror, as Mackenzie comments that it was graphic and notices the arm spinning in the lawnmower. The girls then choose the nail gun, the guy shooting it at the neighbor's feet before shooting two more on his face. Andrea comments that she saw something like it on Criminal Minds, explaining why, saying that it was cool as hell. The girls then choose the sprinkler head, the guy knocking the neighbor out and drills a hole on his head. He then places the sprinkler head on the hole, spraying blood everywhere. Sydney is shocked, while Mariya is speechless. The girls then choose the chain, the guy chaining the neighbor to the tree and leaving him there. Andrea is confused at first before realizing what is happening, as the neighbor is left there for a year and starves to death. Sydney says that having a rotting corpse for over a year isn't going to be pretty, while Andrea notices that the sausages still look the same a year later. The girls then choose the pile of feces, Sydney saying that it would be a terrible way to die, while Andrea does not want to know where this is going. The guy then orders the dog to defecate in the neighbor's mouth, the girls are then disgusted by it. The girls later chooses the spade, the guy stabbing the neighbor with the spade in the neck, the neighbor falls on his back as the guy takes the spade and repeatedly stabs the neighbor with it. He then places a flower on the corpse, which Andrea found cute. The girls choose the chainsaw, Mariya seemingly excited about it, as the guy slices the neighbor in two. Sydney doesn't seem too disturbed by this, as she looks at the neighbor's innards, before noting that the jaw is still closed. The girls choose the clouds, Mackenzie wondering what it is, as the guys prays and a hand comes out from the cloud. The hand flips off and electrocutes the neighbor, the neighbor then falling into a pile of ashes, Sydney joking that the neighbor pissed off Zeus. The girls then choose the garden sheers, Mariya not liking where this is going, as the guy chops off the neighbors neck and arm. Andrea jokingly asks the guy whether she can borrow his garden sheers, saying she needs them for her garden. The girls then choose the laser, the guy pointing it to the neighbor's crotch which agitates the dog, the dog then lunges at the neighbor's crotch and rips off his junk. Mackenzie is speechless, as she and Andrea notices what appears to be testicles on a line. Trivia *This video marked the first video to contain Mariya, Sydney, Andrea, and Mackenzie (the remaining first year girls at the time of this video) in one video. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015